Wounds
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Jess is shot... Stella/Jess of course femslash. Don't Like Don't Read policy. xoxo people ;P
1. Soft Hurt

Don't own anything.

**Hurt: Emotion, To cause suffering or pain, harm and suffering, damage and distress.**

Flack walked into Stella's office, "Stell?"

She looked up and saw his face, "What's wrong?"

"It's Jess."

She stood up, "What happened?"

"She was shot."

Those words made Stella fall back into her chair, "When?"

Flack sat down across from her, "We were going to arrest a suspect, and he pulled a gun and fired before we knew what was happening. I'm so sorry Stella."

She shook her head, "We all know that when we involve ourselves there's a possibility, but it doesn't seem real until it happens to someone you love."

Flack reached across the desk and grabbed her hand, "She'll be fine, the the doctors say that it didn't hit any major arteries."

Stella nodded, "Thanks Flack. We going to the hospital?"

At his nod, she grabbed her coat and they left the lab.

* * *

Jess watched as Flack and Stella came into the hospital room.

Stella raised an eyebrow, "Nice attire Jess, going to a costume party?"

Jess glared at her, "Ya, gunshot wound and everything."

Wisely, Mac and Flack left the room so the girls could talk.

Stella walked over to Jess, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

When Jess shook her head, Stella sighed, "The minute I heard... If Flack hadn't said you would be all right, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm sorry I got you so worried."

The quiet words from Jess made her smile, "It's not your fault, you had no idea that the idiot had a gun. Did you get him?"

Jess nodded, "Our back up did, he's in custody now."

Stella put on a grim smile, "I can't wait to talk to him."

Jess looked up at her, "Stell... Don't do anything stupid."

Stella leaned down, "I won't sweetie." She pressed a kiss to Jess's lips, "I'm gonna go."

As she started to walk away, Jess grabbed her hand, "Don't go. Stay."

Stella turned to look at her, she smiling, happy, at peace.

It dulled everything, it made the hurt soft.

Nodding, Stella allowed herself to be led to the bed.

_**xoxo, it's Rikxi darling ;P**_


	2. Hard Pain

Don't own anything.

**Pain: Emotion, To cause distress and torment, misery and torture, agony and anguish.**

Mac stopped outside the doorway and saw Jess and Stella lying on the bed, both asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

He softly knocked on the door, quietly walking into the room.

His knock was loud enough to wake Stella, but Jess was still asleep from the painkillers.

Eyes opening, she moved herself so she still had an arm around Jess, and sat up, "Morning Mac."

He smiled, "Morning, how's she doing?"

Stella smiled back, and looked down at Jess, "She's doing okay." She kissed Jess's hair and shook her softly, "Wake up Jess... Mac's here."

Jess slowly opened her eyes, "Morning." She looked around, "What time is it?"

Stella found the clock on the wall, "About ten." She pressed a quick kiss to Jess's lips, "I'm going to go get something eat, okay?"

"Okay." Stella slipped off the bed and left.

Mac watched her leave then turned back to Jess, "Want to hear about the guy who shot you?"

At her eager nod, he started to talk.

* * *

Stella ran into Flack on her way back up, "Hey."

He smiled, "Hey, how's Jess doing?"

"She's okay. I just woke her up, we slept all night. She's in the room with Mac."

Flack stopped, "You were here all night?"

Stella nodded, "She wanted me to stay."

Flack grinned, "How did you pull that off with hospital staff?"

"They said it was alright, considering the victim and the situation. Plus the fact that she was almost dead to the world helped. They weren't worried about us making too much noise."

Danny walked up behind them, "Really?" He smirked, "I find that hard to believe."

Stella smacked him, "Don't have such a dirty mind Danny. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just thought I'd come by."

"Without Lindsay? Your girlfriend?"

"She made me come, she's following a lead and couldn't come."

Stella smiled, "So you're the messenger boy?"

Danny grinned, "Guess so. So how is she?"

Stella looked into the window, Jess was sitting up on the bed and Mac was helping her stand, but she didn't miss the wince when Jess landed on the ground. However, she just forced a smile, "She's good."

They didn't notice her sadness, on the outside she was happy, but on the inside there was a hard pain.

_**xoxo it's Rikxi darling ;P**_


	3. Long suffering

Don't own anything.

**Suffering: Emotional state, distress, agony, torment, pain, torture.**

Jess lay down on the bed, two weeks had passed since the shooting and she still had another week of bed rest before she could return to desk duty.

The minute her release papers had been signed, Stella had said she wasn't going home, she was going to her place.

Jess had shrugged and let Stella have her way, it was easier and she wouldn't be alone.

Jess watched as Stella walked into the room, "You sure you're okay with playing nurse?"

"Yes, I am. Now don't worry about me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It's just a gunshot, if I can survive your nursing, I'll be in the clear in a week."

Stella leaned forward and kissed Jess's forehead, "You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't let that comment pass, gunshot wound, or no gunshot shot."

Jess smiled, "Ya, I am lucky. So what happened to the guy who shot me?"

"Attempted murder of a police officer, assault on a police officer, and all the other charges you were going to arrest him for."

Jess sighed, "Good." Closing her eyes, her smile got bigger, "You know, your bed is really comfortable."

Stella smiled at her girlfriend's happiness, "You should know, you've spent enough time in it."

Jess's eyes flew open, ''What's that supposed to mean?"

Stella's smile changed, "Nothing... Except the fact that you seem to spend all your time in it when you're over here."

Jess mockingly glared at her, "If you're trying to say that's the only reason I come over, I'm offended Stella."

Stella fell on the bed beside her, "I can't think of any other reason why you would come over."

"Right, that's the only reason..." She flipped over and straddled Stella, "You're going to pay for that."

Eyes flushed with excitement, Stella grinned, "And how are you..."

The rest of the sentence was cut off by Jess's demanding lips.

They would have fun now, but there still was a long way they would have to suffer.

**_xoxo, Rikxi ;P_**


	4. Author's Note

**Don't own anything.**

_**I know I haven't written in awhile, but I've been on vacation, and I caught some tropical bug... It's horrible and **__**I've been throwing up so much, this is the first day I've gone on the computer, I'm writing a new story today about Stella and Jess because I've been having a marathon with Nightly-Shadow-Creature, and been watching CSI: NY all day, so I got inspiration. I will try to update, but I can't promise anything. So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for all the delay!!! **_

_**xoxo, a very sick Rikxi ;P  
**_


End file.
